Imperfect Arcana
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: With the deaths looming over her head, Mitsuru disappears into the night... literally. Small Spoilers AkiMit, MainYuka, maybe JunFuu Revamped for more resent events complete
1. The Departure

Me: Persona 3, time for me to join that race!

Picup: Welcome to the addiction!

Me: ... T.T You influenced me!

Picup: (_laughs_) Yes I do! Hah!

Me: ...

Disclaimer: (_World appeared_) The author doesn't own Persona 3 because it belongs to  
Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter One: The Departure

oOoOoOo

Mitsuru sighed as she stepped onto the platform at Iwatodai Station, waiting for the late  
night train. Everything happened too fast. First, Shinjirou's death and then, her very own  
father's death. Stuck on that twisted metal, all she could do was watch. She clenched her  
hand as she remembered the chill of his skin against her fingers. Her façade had broken  
for the first time in front of the group.

After a week of missing from the dorm as well, dealing with the funeral arrangements  
and the business matters, Yukari confronted her about it as well. She thought her  
resolution was enough, but with the unknown future, it was easy to fall astray.

The train rolled into the station and the doors opened. Mitsuru stepped into the waiting  
passenger car, walking past families returning home and workers getting on for night  
shift. She sat away from the other riders to allow herself to think in peace, to try and get  
everything in control again.

"_Akihiko..."_

"_Yes Mitsuru?"_

"_..." she looked down, "If you... need to talk about Shinjirou's death or if you want  
company... well..." "... Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as it became silent. She  
blinked, looking up at him and then smiled, "Yeah..."_

_Akihiko patted the space next to him on the couch and she took the offer, sitting next to  
him. "Everyone's fine after the events now," she said, "But... I feel like I haven't come to  
proper terms with it..."_

"_Proper terms?" Akihiko was confused, but she just nodded, continuing, "We accepted  
the death, but that's all." "Mitsuru, we've done more than just that," he cut in, "His  
death helped us grow. I mean, look at Junpei..."_

_Mitsuru bit her lip. Something didn't feel right to her. He noticed her expression and  
frowned, "I guess I'm not being very helpful..." "N-no... I'm sorry Akihiko..." she  
muttered, rising to her feet. She looked back and smiled slightly, "Thanks for the talk..."_

She shook her head, "I didn't even know what to do then..." She closed her eyes as  
another memory returned, one more recent.

"_Mitsuru?"_

"_Huh? Oh, Akihiko, come in..."_

_Akihiko walked in. He smiled, "Glad you're feeling better now."_

_She returned the smile, but then noticed how he was looking at her. "Is there something  
you wanted to talk about?" Instantly, the smile vanished from his face and he looked at  
the ground, "Well, I was just wondering... are you sure you're over this? I remember  
your hesitance with Shinji's death..."_

Her auburn eyes snapped open as she felt the train coming to a slow halt. The moonlight  
became dark and ominous, faint green light replacing the pale yellow. Looking around,  
the other passengers had transformed into coffins, red light surrounding the black boxes.  
"Damn..." she muttered. Mitsuru rose to her feet, opening the window above and climbed  
out. Her evoker was heavy on her waist as she landed on the tracks. It was going to be a  
long track home.

oOoOoOo

The Dark Hour remained as she made it back to Iwatodai Station, stepping onto the  
platform. More coffins stood around, but something seemed odd. In that period of time it  
took to make it back, the Dark Hour should've ended. She bit her lip nervously, walking  
down the Strip Mall now, seeing more coffins around. The eerie green light of the moon  
suddenly disappeared out of sight.

Mitsuru stopped in her tracks before the crosswalk, hand moving to her evoker slowly.  
She looked back over her shoulder, but then turned around completely, eyes widening as  
she looked up in horror at the sight. A large Shadow hovered feet above the ground, its  
black form dripping to the street, each one hissing on contact with the bloody cement. Its  
neck elongated as its mask faced her, its leer piercing. It pulled back, screeching and  
expanded, storming down at her.

She dodged, pulling her evoker out of her holster. "Artemisia!" she called, pulling the  
trigger. The persona appeared, making the Shadow hesitate before it continued forward.  
Artemisia held her whip steady, casting Bufudyne, but the ice attack barely scratched the  
malformed Shadow. Mitsuru jumped again, dodging another strike. "Tch!" she hissed,  
Artemisia disappearing. Her rapier was back at the dorm.

She was angered at the only options that remain: run, retreat, flee...

Jumping from another attack, Mitsuru spun on her heel and ran. She could hear the  
hissing behind her as the Shadow gave chase. There was definitely something wrong as  
she twisted away to avoid another strike, forced into a dead end alley way. Looking up at  
the wall, she looked back to see the Shadow looming overhead. It blocked every opening  
for an escape, making the green light fade into darkness once more. She was trapped in  
the endless black as it removed every point of light. She reached for her evoker again, but  
something wrapped around her arm as she pulled it from the holster. It dropped to the  
ground with a clatter.

Mitsuru grabbed the black hand that had hold of her arm, trying to pry it off, panic filling  
her mind. Her other arm was grabbed, pulled away by another tendril from the Shadow's  
body. With a tug, she fell back, both arms in its grasp, pulling her back. A claw covered  
her mouth and nose. Her eyes widened, but then glazed over as the Shadow's hold took  
effect.

... The pale yellow glow replaced eerie green, coffins transmogrified back into humans  
and cars. The Dark Hour passed and the lone evoker that remained abandoned in the alley  
disappeared as well. Time began to march towards the day.

oOoOoOo

Me: Ok! Chapter one is done!

Kimishima: Wow... you like writing dark stories don't you?

Me: Uh... yea.

Akihiko: (_walks in_) Uh...

Me: Eh? How do people keep doing that?

Kimishima and Akihiko: (_staring at each other_) ...

Me: Haha... they both have silver hair and eyes... hahahha...

REVIEW!


	2. The Notice

Me: Chapter two...

Akihiko: Who was that woman in here a while ago?

Me: Let's stay focused on the story, not the surgeon with the criminal boyfriend.

Akihiko: Right... (_walks out_)

Me: Wow... he didn't even read the script this time and he walked out.

Koromaru: (_barks_)

Me: PUPPY! (_glomps_)

Disclaimer: (_World hangs down from the ceiling_) The author doesn't own Persona 3  
because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter Two: The Notice

oOoOoOo

The alarm buzzed angrily, making the seventeen year old roll over, his hand searching for  
the button that would shut the annoyance off. His fingers felt the clock and turned the  
alarm off. Lifting his head, Minato Arisato rose from his bed, stretching and looking out  
the window and to the sky. Grey clouds filled most of the sky so most likely rain would  
come later. He prepared for school quickly and headed out of his dorm room, down to the  
first floor.

Yukari looked up as he stepped into the room. "Ah, good morning," she said, returning to  
her breakfast. Minato nodded and looked around, "Where's Junpei?" "Eh..." Yukari  
replied, shrugging, "Probably sleeping in again." "Ah..." Minato sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Something else seemed out of place, "Hm... where's Mitsuru-Senpai?" "Most likely at school  
already. Mid-Terms are coming soon," Yukari answered.

Someone was racing down the stairs, colliding to the ground after tripping over his own  
shoelace. "Son of a..." Junpei muttered, getting up from the ground, and rubbing his  
forehead. Yukari shook her head and Minato chuckled, "Morning Junpei. A little behind  
schedule?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "I was having the best dream dude! I don't even remember turning  
off my alarm in the middle of the night." "Wait... how did you get up then?" Yukari  
asked, skeptical of the answer. Junpei grinned, "Good old Koromaru that's how." "Wow,  
that makes sense... for once," Yukari said, giggling, Minato joining in.

Junpei sighed, "Right..." "Well, let's get to school boys," Yukari said. Minato and Junpei  
groaned, "Yes madam..."

"Hey!" Yukari yelled, "Not funny!"

oOoOoOo

"Hey, have you heard?"

Minato stopped as he was walking through the gates, the gossip reaching his ears.

"The Apathy Cases are on the rise again..."

"Yeah, how does that keep happening?"

"Good question... My brother's best friend got it too."

"This is getting scary!"

The first bell rang across the campus and Minato continued on his way, entering  
Gekkoukan High School and removing his shoes, changing to the second pair in his  
locker. He headed upstairs afterwards, entering Class 2-F. "Ah, there you are," Junpei  
said, "I heard we have a pop quiz today." "Ah man..." Minato grumbled.

The final bell rung and everyone took there seats as the teacher walked in.

**Late Morning**

Akihiko jotted down more notes as his teacher drawled on about absolutely nothing doing  
with the subject. "Nobody cares about your whole life's story..." he muttered under his  
breath.

"Uh... Akihiko..."

He looked up at the student next to him. The student looked scared, "Uh... your hand..."  
"Hm?" Akihiko looked down at his hand, raising his eye brows at the sight. Blood was  
running down his hand, dripping onto his note paper. Looking closer, he saw his  
mechanical pencil had a crack. He released his hold and it split clean in two vertically,  
eraser as well.

"Sanada! What in the world---! Why is your hand bleeding?!"

"... I don't know..." he muttered, looking up at his teacher. His teacher handed him a  
towel, "Go to the Nurse's Office and get it cleaned." Akihiko sighed and rose to his feet,  
moving towards the door as the teacher continued, "Now... Kirijo, read the next  
sentence... Kirijo?" Akihiko and the class looked towards Mitsuru's seat. It was empty.

**After School**

"Man... I fail at pop quizzes..." Junpei sighed, stretching in his chair. Yukari shook her  
head, "You fail all you're quizzes Stupei..."

"Not P.E. quizzes!" he exclaimed. Minato rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. His cell  
phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket, flipping it open while watching  
Junpei and Yukari continue at it. She had gained the upper hand, but was still getting  
riled up at Junpei's actions.

"Oh whatever..." Junpei muttered, tipping his cap forward a bit in the end. Yukari glared,  
turning on Minato suddenly, "Ugh! What does the message say?!" Minato flinched at her  
tone and looked down at his cell. The message was from Akihiko. "I have to see  
everyone at the dorm right now. We have a problem...?" Minato read aloud for the other  
two. The trio exchanged quizzical glances, but, none the less, grabbed their backpacks  
and left school.

oOoOoOo

Fuuka, Ken, Aigis and Koromaru watched Akihiko apprehensively as he remained silent,  
staring at his bandaged hand. They looked up as the door opened, Minato, Yukari and  
Junpei walking in. "You're all here..." Akihiko said quietly. Yukari took a seat next to  
Ken on the couch, Junpei next to Fuuka and Minato just stood, staring at Akihiko.  
"What's going on?" Yukari asked, "And why the sudden meeting?" "Yeah, usually,  
Mitsuru-Senpai's the one who calls the meetings. Has something happened?" Minato  
questioned.

Akihiko closed his eyes, thinking. "Akihiko-Senpai?" Fuuka asked. The senior snapped  
his eyes opened, "Has anyone seen Mitsuru?" "...?" Everyone exchanged glances. Junpei  
stood up, "Wait, wait, wait... what do you mean? She's missing?" "... I don't want to  
jump to that conclusion..." Akihiko replied, clenching his good hand into a fist. Fuuka  
gasped, "That energy from last night!"

"What energy? What happened?" Akihiko demanded. Fuuka looked at the ground,  
"Well... all I sensed was a shadow wondering around... no... it must have been something  
else..." "..." Akihiko leaned back, shaking his head, "Alright... if she's not back later...  
I'm going out to search." He rose to his feet and started to walk away, but Yukari jumped  
up now, "Wait! Senpai!" "..." he didn't turn around, but he did stop walking.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked. Akihiko glanced down, holding his hand up,  
"This? ... I'm not sure... it just started bleeding in class... right before my pencil split in  
half." With that answer, he turned and left.

_Mitsuru bit back a cry as the claws dragged against her entrapped body, cutting through  
her blouse and skin, drawing crimson to stain her skirt. The Shadow clamped its black  
jaws against the source, lapping up the bleeding wounds. She shut her eyes, shaking as  
pain lanced through her body and the feeling of the Shadow's tongue touched her skin. It  
continued to cut and carve at her body, tearing through fabric and leather, drawing more  
blood which it greedily began to drink while she fought to stay awake and bite back the  
pain._

oOoOoOo

Me: Done... (_blinks_) I'm tired...

Kimishima: (_looks at the clock_) It's passed midnight...

Me: (_yawns_) O-Oh... I see...

REVIEW!


	3. The First Search

Me: Chapter 3! Whee!

Kimishima: Ok... (_steps back and leaves_)

Me: Ah... not again... T.T

World: Dun dun dun dun!!!

Picup: World and Picup have arrived!

Me: Yay! (_tackles the two_)

World and Picup: Ah!

Disclaimer: (_GS walks out_) The author doesn't own Persona 3, Atlus has the creation  
rights.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter Three: The First Search

oOoOoOo

"What should we do guys?" Yukari asked, "It's not safe for Akihiko-Senpai to search on  
his own..."

"It's not safe for us even more. Remember the incident in the alley?" Minato responded.  
Junpei nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we almost got the shit kicked out of us that time.  
Akihiko-Senpai can handle it."

"Ugh..." the brunette rolled her eyes and sat down, gazing shifting between the door and  
the clock.

Quick footsteps thundered down the stairs and Akihiko appeared on the first floor  
landing, the jacket usually slung over his shoulder being pulled on instead. "You guys  
know the rules... no Tartarus," he said quickly, striding towards the door. He grabbed the  
door handle and stopped, "Oh, and Minato..."

Minato looked up as he was addressed, "Yes Senpai?"

"... Make sure everyone remains here..." the senior replied. Akihiko opened the door and  
disappeared into the late Monday evening. Silence detonated the room until Junpei  
clicked his tongue, "Damn... always with the "stay put" stuff... why can't he just let us  
go?"

"You don't understand anything do you?" Yukari sighed. Junpei glared, "What's that  
supposed to mean? Minato, do you get what the hell she's talking about?"

Minato nodded, "Actually, I do."

"Well, explain it," Junpei said, "I don't get what you two are talking about."

oOoOoOo

Akihiko flipped the collar of his jacket up as the temperature started to sink into his skin,  
his dark brown eyes leering around at the few people standing at the crosswalk with him.  
He was going to start the search where Mitsuru would usually run off to whenever they  
fought or she needed to think alone, a small, abandoned house on Port Island where they  
would play in middle school. The light changed and he crossed to Iwatodai Station, the  
final train ready to depart.

Taking a seat farthest from the other passengers, Akihiko took the time to think as to why  
Mitsuru was gone. Visiting home suddenly? No, she never had that father-daughter  
relationship with her dad. Kidnapped? She could knock out a pro wrestler if she was  
forced to so that was unlikely as well. A Shadow? He couldn't be sure, he fell asleep  
before midnight came, but what Fuuka said earlier returned.

"_Well... all I sensed was a Shadow wondering around..."_

He shook his head. It was a ridiculous idea. Mitsuru could handle any Shadow that  
stepped up to her. Well, not the Emperor months ago, but that was because the two  
Arcana ambushed her and Yukari. The memory made his blood boil. If Mitsuru was in  
trouble again, it would be his fault if anything horrible befell her. His heart sank, _'If  
something happened... just like Miki and Shinji...'_

The train began to slow down and a soft pitter patter of rain knocked against the window,  
drawing Akihiko from his thoughts. He looked at the train's clock. It had stopped on  
midnight, signaling the Dark Hour's return. With a sigh, he pulled the window down and  
climbed out, landing on his feet and dusting off his pants. The green clouds poured fat,  
red drops onto the tracks as he began to walk, equipping his claws just incase.

Nothing happened, except by the time Akihiko reached the Port Island Station and  
climbed onto the platform, the top of his jacket was soaked by the crimson rain. He didn't  
care as he jumped the barrier and walked past a black coffin. The small house wasn't far  
from the Station. Back when the three of them were in middle school, they liked staring  
out at the ocean, watching the sun reflect off the water. It was the first place Mitsuru  
confided him about her grandfather's work and, ultimately, his death. That was the first  
time she ever looked so lost and confused.

Akihiko stopped before a small black fence, beyond which, an old, decrepit house stood,  
the door hanging on its hinges loosely. He tapped it and it fell to the floor with a bang.  
Looking around, he called, "Mitsuru?" and then listened.

Nothing...

He stepped further into the room, the floorboard creaking with each step. "Mitsuru?" he  
called again, praying silently for any response. Nothing once more. He took another step  
and stopped. Another creak in the floorboard replied, making him tense. His hand  
reached down for him evoker, his hair standing on end. A small shadow raced out of the  
corner, trying to flee but Akihiko reacted quicker, placing the muzzle against his forehead  
and pulling the trigger.

Bolts of lightening erupted from the sky, striking the Shadow before it could get away. It  
faded away to nothing from the single attack. Sadly, he placed the evoker back into his  
holster and walked back into the center of the house. He searched the entire area at least  
twice before collapsing to the wooden floors that was once a living room. "Dammit...!"  
he hissed, hanging his head low. He was so sure she would've been there.

"Mitsuru... where are you...?"

_No more pain..._

_No burning sensation on her wrists or ankles..._

_Auburn eyes opened slowly, taking in the surroundings as a blur, but with a few blinks,  
brought the room into focus._

"_Huh...?"Mitsuru rose to her hands and knees, her body screaming with every motion.  
She had been tossed aside like an unwanted doll when she fell unconscious, but... She  
looked around, spotting the mass of Shadow in the corner. It didn't move. Slowly, she  
moved away, towards the wall. 'Wall?' this was the first time she examined her  
surroundings. The familiar bent shape, the ever shifting form, indeed, it had to be  
Tartarus._

_She gritted her teeth as she attempted to stand, moving away from the mass of muck and  
darkness. With no evoker and no rapier, Mitsuru was going to have to find another way  
out._

oOoOoOo

Me: (_yawns_) Chemistry makes me sleepy...

World: Ouch...

Picup: (_playing P3_)

Me: Oh Picup... by the way, I'm quite aware that like, Shadows don't drink blood but

that's regular humans... never mentioned what happens to Persona-users... (_confused_)

DAMN YOU CHEMISTRY!

REVIEW!


	4. The Attempt

Me: Uh...

Picup: ...?

Me: I WANNA READ A P3 LEMON!

Picup: Uh... what do you expect posting it here will do?

Me: ... I might get lucky? Nyaro?

Picup: Good luck...

Me: Not a Yaoi lemon either... or Yuri... did I spell that correctly?

Picup: (_shrugs_) Did you spell anything correctly?

Disclaimer: (_World opens the door_) The author doesn't own Persona 3 because  
Atlus made it. XD

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter Four: The Attempt

oOoOoOo

Mitsuru slid to the floor, her back against the wall, clutching her arm tightly. The bite had  
reopened, blood slipping through her fingers as she applied pressure. "Uh..." she felt  
light-headed, but she couldn't stop. She rose to her feet once more, urging herself to go  
on, to find a way out. Unfortunately, her legs gave out as the four cuts on her calf opened  
again.

'_Always seems to happen at the worse possible time!'_ she thought angrily, biting her lip.  
Her blouse was becoming a fine shade of crimson and her skirt was coated with blood.  
Both were just tatters of what should've been her uniform as were her boots, but there  
was nothing she could do about it in her current position.

She could feel her Persona, Artemisia, fretting in the back of her mind. Sure, the persona  
was a warrior, but her master was in grave danger if this continued any longer. Mitsuru  
tried to ease the worry, but pain blocked every attempted. _'If I could contact someone...!'_  
she winced, panting and hanging her head.

'_Contact...'_

oOoOoOo

Akihiko stopped, looking around the Port Station. People stared at him as he looked  
around quickly and then moved on, running in another direction. He stopped near  
Paulownia Mall, panting for breath, fist resting on the wall. "She has... to be  
somewhere..." he muttered, standing full height.

_Pi, pi, pi! Pi, pi, pi!_

The teen was taken aback as the ring sounded in his ear. 'This better be an emergency...'  
he thought, annoyed. The ringing stopped as he finally decided to answer, raising a hand  
to his ear. "Akihiko here," he said, moving back into an alley way, away from the public  
hearing.

"_Aki... hiko... It... Mitsuru..."_

His eyes widened, "Mitsuru?! Mitsuru, is that you?!"

"_Yeah... I... exit..."_

Everything was breaking up occasionally, static scrambling the lines. He gritted his teeth,  
trying his best to hear everything she said.

"_Uh... It down for now... but I don't know how long..."_

"How long what?" he demanded. That sharp, intake of breath before she spoke made him  
Worry. Where was she? What was happening to her? He closed his eyes frowning deeply.

"Mitsuru..."

"_I can't... it's getting hard to keep moving... I don't know..."_

_It was starting to break up again. Mitsuru recalled the last time it did that, before the  
Emperor and Empress had attacked both her and Yukari. It had been caused by the floors  
in Tartarus, but it didn't seem like..._

_Her eyes widened as she noticed the presence. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the  
massive Shadow hovering overhead. It had changed in the short time, its body no longer  
a complete, dripping mess, but more solid. Eight, small, white dots were emerging from  
its chest, almost like ribs emerging from skin._

_It snarled, raising a claw and lashing down at her. Mitsuru rolled away, but grabbed her  
waist as it too started to bleed again. "Ah!"_

"Mitsuru...! What...?"

_Akihiko could still hear everything but she couldn't respond. She was choking as a tendril  
of Shadow wrapped around her throat, raising her into the air. Her hands grabbed at the  
black vine, trying to get free. It pulled her back towards its body where more writhing  
tendrils awaited, reaching out to bring her back into the mass. With her close enough,  
they pulled her in, sinking fangs into flesh, drinking from reopened wounds, cutting more  
and more. Mitsuru cringed, feeling something slice her wrist, blood seeping down to her  
hand, dripping off her fingers._

"Mitsuru!"

"_Akihiko...!" she exclaimed, crying out as fangs sunk into her throat. Through pain, she  
finally understood the Shadow. Minds of a normal human help it grow, but a Persona-  
Users' blood was an entirely different story. How many times she warned the others not  
to go to Tartarus alone was this reason indeed. Then, one more question was boggling her  
mind._

'_Did I call it?'_

"Mit... Say... some...!"

_The mysterious, rib-like appendages rose out of the Shadow's mass, closing quickly  
around, forming a cage. Finally, she spoke as every bit of green light disappeared,_  
"_Don't... try to find me..."_

"What are you talking about Mitsuru? Mitsuru!? Say something!" Akihiko yelled. A  
muffled roar responded, followed by a crunching noise. Nothing else happened as the  
connection became dead. "Huh!? Come on!" He ran out of the alleyway, looking around  
frantically. He ran as fast as her could, all the way to Gekkoukan High School, stopping  
before the gate to rest. His searching would have to wait until the Dark Hour's return.

'_But...'_ he thought, brows furrowed, _'How long will Mitsuru last?'_

_Her whole body felt like it was on fire and worse yet, in the darkness, she could only  
imagine where those tendrils wandered on her body as they searched for more of their  
crimson elixir. Occasionally, she felt blood drip from her curled fingers, most likely into  
the waiting mouth of a Shadow attachment. Strength that swelled within her soul from  
Artemisia died quickly as light-headedness sunk in deep._

_While physically, her body screamed and pleaded for help, Mitsuru's mind hoped that the  
rest of the S.E.E.S. members didn't find her. They shouldn't see her in this state, fallen  
prey to a Shadow she called, barely clothed and covered in red almost head to toe. _

'_Forget about me...' she thought, 'Don't come to Tartarus...'_

oOoOoOo

Me: That's chapter four!

Akihiko: (_glares_)

Me: (_innocently_) What?

Akihiko: ... (_walks out_)

Me: (_sighs_) That's how I got the TC group mad too... Dammit...

REVIEW!


	5. The Missing

Me: Chapter 5 in progress...

Picup: ... do you have Aigis in your party?

Me: Why do you ask?

Picup: ... uh, no reason... eheh...

Me: On to the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: (_World appears_) The author doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus has the  
rights to it.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 5: The Missing

oOoOoOo

Akihiko ran pasted Tartarus for the fourth time, looking around the green tinted port. He  
had checked every alleyway over and over again, desperately trying to find any sign of  
Mitsuru or even a shadow that might lead somewhere to her whereabouts. Grunting, he  
came to a stop, leaning against a bloodstained wall. His brows furrowed and he let out a  
roar, swinging a fist into the concrete wall.

"Dammit!" He punched the wall again, growling under his breath. Two days of searching  
this god damned city and there was nothing. The fist connected again, skin starting to  
break and bleed. Mitsuru's only contact was hours ago, for all he knew, she could be...  
he shook his head, _'No! I can't think that! She's able to handle anything that gets in her  
way...'_

He pulled his hand away from the building, sighing angrily as the pale yellow replaced  
green, cars began to roll by, and coffins returned to humans who strolled by, completely  
unaware of anything. Akihiko looked downcast. There was nothing left to check on Port  
Island. Hopefully, something would turn up back on Iwatodai.

Glancing around sharply, Akihiko stepped out and disappeared into the early morning  
throng.

oOoOoOo

Minato yawned, walking downstairs, seeing Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei sitting in the  
lounge.

"Good morning..." he said, taking a seat on the couch. Nobody looked up or  
responded as they continued gazing off elsewhere. Fuuka bit her lip and finally  
acknowledged Minato's presence.

"Minato-Kun, did Akihiko-Senpai return last night?" she asked, worried. Minato tilted  
his head, thinking. He shook his head after a short second, "Sorry Fuuka. I fell asleep  
early last night... wasn't feeling too well."

"A-Ah..." Fuuka sighed.

"He's really determined though..." Junpei added, "I mean, he hasn't even come back to  
eat or sleep. It's been two days!"

"Give him time..." Yukari said, but then looked towards the door, "This is making me  
worried too, but if Akihiko-Senpai wants to do this alone, we can't just drag him back  
by force."

Minato sighed inwardly, "Well, what lie are we going to use for the teachers?"

"Lie?" Fuuka asked, surprised and Junpei nodded, smiling, "Yeah! If Akihiko-Senpai is  
going to keep this up and Mitsuru-Senpai is lost... well, we need something to keep the  
school from panicking."

"Ugh, that's going to make us like Mr. Ekoda..." Yukari gagged. Minato shrugged, "We  
have to, and it's the only way to keep the company from panicking also. They just lost  
there CEO and the only heir is missing. That doesn't sit well on the brain."

"Yeah, you're right..." Yukari muttered, but she still looked disgruntled.

They all became silent, thinking.

"Well..." Junpei finally voiced, "What could take out Mitsuru-Senpai, the almighty  
Kirijo?"

"Don't put it that way Junpei..." Yukari hissed, tapping her cheek. Fuuka closed  
her eyes, deep in thought, almost like she was locating something instead of thinking of  
an illness. Minato blinked, finally remembering something, "What did you tell the school  
when I was in the hospital back in April?"

Yukari looked up, "Hm? Oh, the hospital reported it as a case of extreme exhaustion...  
but I highly doubt that Mitsuru-Senpai could get that. She does so much already that I  
would be amazed if that was the case now."

"Yea, balancing Student Council, School, homework, studying, Shadows, the Dark Hour  
and now the entire Kirijo Group, that would kill someone else... well, probably not Aigis,"  
Junpei said.

"..." Fuuka opened her eyes, "Influenza..."

Minato, Yukari, and Junpei looked at their fellow junior, confused. "Ah, right... I mean the  
flu," Fuuka said, looking away. Yukari leaned back, thinking, "Well... the flu sounds ok...  
and it does take days to recover. We don't know how long she's going to be missing..."

"Ah, wait..." Junpei cut in. The attention was on him now for the interruption. "Ok, I  
know Akihiko-Senpai wants to factor out anything bad," he continued, "But... what if  
something did happen to Mitsuru-Senpai? What do we say then?"

"Wow, this isn't like you Junpei..." Yukari said, surprised. Minato was still listening quietly  
as every idea was past around.

Junpei scratched his head, "Yea, it isn't like me, but then again, this doesn't seem like  
something to happen to Senpai either."

"You're right about that too," Minato finally spoke up, "But, we're just going to have to deal  
with whatever happens. If Akihiko-Senpai can find Mitsuru-Senpai unharmed, then the flu is  
the best excuse... but, if it's one of these... subtracted factors, we'll need to think more..."

The blue-haired leader rose to his feet, "On that note, we should get to school. Missing or  
not, Mitsuru-Senpai would want us to get there on time."

"Bah... I wish we went searching with Akihiko-Senpai instead now..." Junpei sighed, getting  
off of the chair. Yukari and Fuuka stood as well, grabbing their bags. Aigis took that chance to  
walk in, "You must be careful. The teachers might catch on if one of us slips."

"Don't worry Aigis..." Minato said, grinning, "I'm sure we'll only need the flu to cover  
this whole situation up..."

_She was gasping for air, but she wasn't taking in any at all. Mitsuru, instead, tasted the  
same metallic stench that filled her senses and that made this Shadow grow. There were  
other feelings overwhelming her senses: despair, emptiness, death, all of which,  
unfortunately plagued her within the tomb. _

_Her fingers twitched slightly and she knew, it was too late now. Her vision was fading,  
darkness blurred, everything seemed fleeting. Artemisia let out a trill, the persona's  
desperation burning, but Mitsuru couldn't feel it anymore. Her eyes became heavy and  
with final, shuddering breaths..._

"_I'm sorry... Akihiko..."_

oOoOoOo

Me: This will be the last time we know of Mitsuru's condition until the time comes again,  
Nyaro!

Picup: Did Akihiko leave?

Me: TT Uh, yeah... last chapter. By the way readers, sorry it took so long for the next  
update. I'm currently (unless you read my journal on dA) lying on my side, typing  
because I had back surgery so... yea...

Picup: ... Akihiko's not gonna come back you know.

Me: Yeah, I know...

REVIEW!


	6. The Lone Evoker

Me: Ok, next chapter!

Picup: Are you going to kill Mitsuru or something?

Me: ... I don't know. I know what I'm planning to do in Deadly Alliance though!

Picup: Uh... ok?

Michael: ...

Me: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 because, once again, Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 6: The Lone Evoker

oOoOoOo

Three days...

Three days to finally conclude that Mitsuru hadn't just left without a word, that she had  
been taken, and three days to realize how grave the situation had become. This was no  
longer a calm outlook to her being fine, but a panic to know if she was alive or dead  
where ever she may be.

Akihiko slumped against the dead-end alley, clutching his forehead, trying to stay as  
calm as possible, but then... He was the last one to talk with her, well, more argue. If time  
could just go back so he could've stopped himself, but no, that wasn't allowed. It wasn't  
her fault, any of it... why did he mention her grandfather? A low blow, the thought made  
him grimace.

The hidden pain in her eyes was haunting him now, as did her retreating from his room  
entirely, saying she was going for a walk. _'I'm supposed to help her!' _he thought angrily,  
'_But I seem to be doing the opposite...' _His mind wandered back to that day,  
remembering the quake in her voice as she spoke, the tone asking for help but he turned  
her away.

'_It's my fault... I have to...'_

Something slithered in the darkness, around the corner, making Akihiko look up. He  
gritted his teeth as he noticed he was surrounded. Chains rattled and it sounded as if  
weights were being dragged along the cement, getting louder and louder. He rose to his  
feet, equipping his gloved and knuckles, standing in his boxing position. Snarling reached  
his ears and three Mighty Beasts emerged around the corner, fangs barred and paws  
smashing into the ground as they approached. He couldn't help but smirk as they closed  
in, "This should be interesting..."

The three beasts blocked any way out except over but Akihiko was ready. One moved  
with a roar, raising its paw and charging at him. The claw was easy to maneuver past,  
sending the large shadow creature into the wall with a sickening crash. A second came  
forward at the first's fall; paw raised as well and brought it down. He blocked, the claws  
grazing his arm and took the chance to strike as well, punching the lion in the snout. It  
snarled, wiping at its nose furiously before blindly attacking again.

Akihiko dodged to the right, letting the paw smash into the ground and came back with a  
fist to the beast's head. It stumbled away, Akihiko quickly following up with a series of  
strikes. With his mind concentrated on the second beast, he didn't notice the third one  
coming from behind. The claw blindsided him as the second beast disappeared in a poof  
of smoke, sending him into the ground.

His back stung as he rose, facing the third beast. He looked back, noticing the first one  
was rising slowly from the ground. The chain glinted, but something seemed odd. One of  
the chains seemed jammed near the iron ball, like it was stuck. Pondering would have to  
be saved for later. He jumped back as the Mighty Beast lashed forward and claws cutting  
into the cement instead.

The remaining beasts circled, waiting for his move. Akihiko reached for his holster  
slowly, drawing his evoker when both beasts charged forward. "Caesar!" he called,  
placing the evoker against his forehead quickly and pulling the trigger. The beasts  
seemed to freeze in mid-air as the grand emperor persona appeared, raising the globe in  
its hand to the sky. Maziodyne split the green, striking the beasts before they could reach  
him and they faded away in smoke.

There was a clatter as a metallic object landed against the ground where the first beast  
stood, making Akihiko turn around as Caesar faded away. His eyes widened as he looked  
at it in the faint moonlight, making out the shape of a gun. Sure enough, as he approached  
it, it took the more familiar appearance of a S.E.E.S. evoker. He reached down and  
picked it up, examining it closely. An unknown barrier started burning his skin, making  
him one hundred percent positive about the evoker.

It was Mitsuru's.

The chilling ice invisibly wrapped around it was proof enough. A trace amount of black  
blotches covered the muzzle and there was a faint amount of red on the grip. He placed  
the evoker into his pack and looked up towards the half-moon, brows furrowed.  
Hopefully, Fuuka might be able to get something off of Mitsuru's evoker so they could  
find her. All that was left was to pray she was still alive, no matter where she was.

oOoOoOo

Me: This is the last short chapter hopefully!

Picup: Hopefully?

Me: Yuppers! I'm gonna get more into this with the next chapter and the battle and the...  
uh, can't continue for reader's sake! Hehe!

Picup: Oh dammit! Finish that lemon!

Me: Ack! I'm working, I'm working!!!

REVIEW!


	7. The Return

Me: Merow, here's Chapter 7!

Picup: Wow, really got nothing else to do?

Me: ... uh, yeah.

Picup: Can't draw still?

Me: Yeah... and I wanna now!

Picup: Well, try sitting up for a long time.

Me: But then as soon as I'm sitting, my back hurts...

Picup: Ah...

Me: T.T I'll just type for now... and I'm trying to edit the dialouge and stuff.

Disclaimer: (_World falls from the ceiling_) Ow... (_GS walks in and sighs_) The author  
doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 7: The Return

oOoOoOo

Downstairs, the doors to the dorm opened and closed with a bang which rang throughout  
the building. Minato woke with a start at the noise and from the thump next door, so had  
Junpei. He got up from his bed and exited his room, watching Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis  
race down the stairs while Junpei emerged from his room, rubbing his head.

"Ow... where's the fire?" he asked, looking at Minato. Minato just nodded his head  
towards the stairs and Junpei looked, just in time to see Ken disappear downstairs in his  
pajamas. They exchanged glances before following after the fifth grader.

"Akihiko-Senpai!"

"Sanada-San!"

"Woof!"

Minato and Junpei joined the group, surrounding their senior. Akihiko looked worse for  
wear, dark circles under his eyes, skin paler than normal and thin all together. His arms  
had two shallow cuts while his back was almost torn open. How could he not realize that?

"W-Wow Akihiko-Senpai..." Junpei stuttered, amazed the older boy was even standing.  
Akihiko just nodded and looked at Fuuka.

He reached into his pack, wincing slightly as he drew Mitsuru's evoker out and held it to  
Fuuka. Fuuka looked confused but gasped when she realized that it wasn't his own  
evoker, "Is this Mitsuru-Senpai's...?!"

He just nodded again, blinking slowly. The young girl took the evoker from his grasp,  
staring at it, examining the black smudges and red grip.

She gasped, "T-This is the Shadow! The one I sensed four days ago!"

Everyone looked at the evoker, eyes wide. "What?!" Yukari gaped, "That Shadow?"

Fuuka nodded quickly, "What's worse is I still sense it and it keeps getting stronger.  
There's something more to it though... but..."

"But?" Junpei urged.

Fuuka looked away, frowning, "This other presence... It's getting weaker. I've been  
having trouble finding out what it is or what's happening because the Shadow's  
overpowering."

"Try again," Akihiko ordered, "Find out what that Shadow's holding... if I'm right,  
then..." He fell silent, gaze falling defeated to the floor. Fuuka understood his worry.

She nodded and stepped towards the window. Closing her eyes, she clutched the evoker  
close to her chest, Juno appearing as she began to concentrate. The rest of S.E.E.S.  
surrounded Juno and Fuuka, waiting patiently.

"Juno... this is very important to Akihiko-Senpai... please, find Mitsuru-Senpai..." Fuuka  
whispered to the support persona. A high, trilling noise replied and Fuuka frowned,  
unsure as to what that was supposed to mean. ".. .What is that? Please, show me more..."  
Juno revealed the source of the trilling noise. The familiar, elegantly dressed form of  
Artemisia appeared before her and turned around, aware of Fuuka's presence. The  
persona appeared distressed, her own strength wavering.

"... Artemisia..." Fuuka muttered, "Where's Mitsuru-Senpai? What's happened to her?"  
The persona's eyes widened and it screeched. "Huh!?" Fuuka gasped, "Calm down  
Artemisia!"

"What's wrong Fuuka?" Aigis asked.

Fuuka looked up, "It's Mitsuru-Senpai's persona! She's really distressed and I can't  
understand her!"

"Woah! Her persona's freaking out?! This can't be good," Junpei exclaimed.

Yukari shot him a glare, "Junpei!"

"What?!" he yelled. The brunette nodded her head towards Akihiko, who remained  
silent. "Oh..." Junpei stepped back, "Right..."

"Juno... please, we need to save Mitsuru-Senpai..." Fuuka whispered, closing her eyes  
again. Juno was hesitating, hiding the image away from the young girl.

"Please Juno... she might die if we can't find her..."

The persona obliged, just a little. Fuuka furrowed her brows as a hand appeared in her  
vision, the fingers curled. She gasped slightly when she noticed blood dripping off the  
index and middle finger, but that's not what startled Fuuka the most. It was when a black  
tendril appeared, wrapping around the thin wrist, and latching onto the skin. The hand  
made no movement to inform that it felt the Shadow.

"W-What...? Juno, who is that?" Fuuka asked, but she dreaded that she already knew.  
Juno let out a small cry and relented, showing the entire scene to Fuuka. She inhaled  
sharply, covering her mouth, eyes wide now. Mitsuru's wavy, red hair spilled over her  
shoulders, her eyes barely opened, and auburn gaze dead. Her skin was ghastly pale and  
she didn't appear to be breathing.

"No... no! Mitsuru-Senpai!" Fuuka exclaimed, collapsing to her knees, Juno  
disappearing. The image disappeared but she remembered it clearly enough. Junpei  
kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Fuuka! What did you see?"

The girl latched onto him, forgetting that he was just in his boxers. "M-Mitsuru-Senpai...  
the Shadow... blood...!" she gasped, alarming everyone.

Yukari pieced it together, "The Shadow is drinking her blood?!" Fuuka nodded weakly.  
Minato looked at Akihiko, wondering what his reaction was to this new information. The  
older boy was still silent but shaking, eyes wide.

"Where?" he finally asked, "Where is she?"

"Senpai, you're in no condition to go save her right now," Yukari said, watching as  
another drop of blood hit the carpet. Akihiko shook his head, becoming angry, "I'm in no  
condition? Mitsuru's dying! I believe that's far worse than my state!"

"Sanada-San, you haven't rested or eaten in three days," Ken said, shocked at how  
enraged Akihiko was. Aigis nodded, "You need to recuperate if you want to save her  
successfully."

"But she's been there for almost five hours!" Akihiko exclaimed, "If we wait till  
tomorrow, it might be too late!"

"Senpai..." Minato cut in, drawing attention to himself, "We all want to save Mitsuru-  
Senpai and we know you want to even more, but in your condition, you won't be able to  
do anything to help."

"..." Akihiko gritted his teeth, glaring but then sighed, "... dammit..."

Minato turned away, looking at Fuuka who, after calming down, was scarlet and trying to  
shuffle away from Junpei.

"Fuuka, do you know where the Shadow and Mitsuru-Senpai are?" he asked. Fuuka  
looked up and nodded, "They're at Tartarus... but I can't tell what floor from here.  
There's too much interference and..."

A car passed by the window and the clock started to tick loudly in the room.

"... Times up..." Junpei sighed, "Now we have to wait until tomorrow."

"..." Akihiko frowned, closing his eyes. He was starting to feel the fatigue he had been  
fighting since day one welling within his being. "Akihiko-Senpai?" he faintly heard  
Yukari call. He opened his eyes; everything blurred and fell to his knees.

"Senpai!"

"Arf!"

Akihiko didn't respond but fell forward, sleep overcoming him.

oOoOoOo

Me: Yeah, good luck getting him to bed.

Picup: Hm... three days without sleep...

Me: Yeah, kinda suffering from insomnia right now...

Picup: What are you talking about?

Me: ... I don't know?

Me and Picup: ...

REVIEW!


	8. The Rescue

Me: Hehehe... Nyaro!

Picup: What's wrong with you?

Me: More pills... (_starts drooling_)

Picup: (_jumps back_) Ah!

Me: Hm... maybe it rabies... (_shrugs_) Disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: (_World steps out of a coffin_) The author doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus  
does... mwhahaha...

Me: I wanna see Nightmare Before Christmas now...

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 8: The Rescue

oOoOoOo

Minato, Yukari and Junpei quietly opened the door and peeked into Akihiko's room,  
checking on their sleeping Senpai. He rolled over, still asleep, but it was more than  
obvious it wasn't a very peaceful one.

"I hope we can save Mitsuru-senpai..." Yukari whispered, "This is the worst I've ever  
seen him before..."

They stepped back and closed the door, all looking at the ground.

"Hey, he wouldn't do something irrational if..." Junpei trailed, looking between Yukari  
and Minato. Minato closed his eyes, "I don't know, but I hope not. Yukari?"

"Hm? Oh, well..." Yukari looked worried, "All the times those two are together they  
seem to look out for each other. I mean, they've been friends since Middle School. To  
this point, they've lost so much and have relied on each other for the most support. We're  
in trouble if Mitsuru-senpai is..."

"This sucks..." Junpei muttered and Minato nodded in agreement. They headed down the  
stairs, stepping into the lounge. Ken was sitting at the table and he looked up as they  
entered, "How's Sanada-san?"

"He's fine, just sleeping right now," Yukari said, forcing a smile. Ken nodded but then  
looked aside, frowning, "... Do you think he's acting like this because it's Kirijo-san?"

"Most likely," Minato replied.

"Whine..." Koromaru whimpered, his ears drooping and ruby eyes gazing at the spot  
Mitsuru always sat in, reading a book or drinking tea. Aigis stroked his head and  
scratched his ear, "Do not worry Koromaru-san. We will save Mitsuru-san tonight."

Fuuka rose from her spot on the couch, unnerved from last night still. She had a rough  
time getting to sleep since the image kept returning and now, she was more aware of the  
Shadow's steadily increasing power.

"Hey Fuuka, you feeling ok?" Junpei asked, leaning over the back of the couch. She  
jumped, looking at him but then bit her lip, "I'm just worried... she didn't appear to be  
breathing when Juno showed me..."

"Try to calm down... I'm sure there was an explanation for that," Junpei replied, trying to  
ease her anxiousness. Fuuka sighed and nodded, "I hope you're right."

"Let's go to school for now... we can plan more later..." Minato said, before turning  
towards Koromaru, "Koromaru, watch Akihiko-senpai when he wakes up."

"Arf!" Koromaru replied, wagging his tail.

oOoOoOo

**After School**

oOoOoOo

"So, how are we going to do this?" Yukari asked, looking around to make sure the other  
students were too preoccupied to listen in. Minato tipped back in his chair a bit as he  
thought, "We should come to Tartarus and let Fuuka check the floors. She should be able  
to locate the floor the Shadow is residing on."

"What Arcana do you think this Shadow might be?" Junpei asked, leaning over.

"I believe we shouldn't have any problems with the Arcana unless it's Death," Aigis  
noted but then frowned, "Death... that Arcana is rare unless it's The Reaper, but that  
Shadow doesn't leave Tartarus."

"ANY Arcana is a possibility in this case," Yukari sighed.

Junpei grimaced, "Great... well, on another note, why did Mitsuru-senpai leave anyway?"

"Why don't you just ask Akihiko-senpai later?" Minato questioned, but Junpei shrugged.

Yukari bit her lip, "Actually... I might know why..."

Minato, Aigis and Junpei turned to the fretting brunette.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time..." she started, "But, in the lounge, when we  
all went to bed, I went downstairs to get something to drink. They were still awake and I  
think they were arguing... I'm not sure what it was about but Akihiko-senpai mentioned  
something about the incident 10 years ago and immediately regretted it. It was silent for a  
long time... after a while, Mitsuru-senpai walked out."

"Hm..." Minato looked at his desk, "I don't think we should pry what they were fighting  
about. It's best if they work it out... other than that, let's get to the dorm and get ready for  
tonight's operation."

"Alright! Time to save Akihiko-senpai's girl!" Junpei cheered. Yukari laughed, "Good  
thing he's not here because he might kill you for saying that."

"Ouch..." Junpei shivered.

oOoOoOo

**Late Night**

oOoOoOo

Akihiko stared at his cell phone as the last few seconds began to tick away. Everyone was  
prepared, waiting for the school to start the nightly change. Street lights began to flicker  
and soon, turned off completely. The pale yellow was once again replaced by the dim  
green light as the Dark Hour came to life.

Attention turned to the High School as it began to move. The metal bars and pillars began  
to grow and bend, the building stretching towards the waning moon high above. The  
tower spiraled higher and higher until finally, it all stopped, looming over the group  
below.

They entered Tartarus and immediately gave Fuuka room to concentrate. Juno reappeared  
and they both began to scan the floors for the hulking Shadow.

"This is odd..." Fuuka muttered.

"What's going on?" Akihiko asked.

Fuuka looked up, "Well, the Shadow isn't that high up... it chose the 2nd Block as a  
hideout... the 40th floor to be exact... Huh?" She closed her eyes, "The barrier... it brought  
the barrier back."

"Tartarus is covered in blood and Arqa has the most," Minato noticed, "It's no wonder it  
chose that room... are we ready?"

Everyone nodded curtly, weapons drawn. Minato nodded back but then turned to Fuuka,  
"You better come too. It's not safe to stay here alone right now."

"Alright..." Fuuka said. Juno disappeared, allowing Fuuka to walk over to the group.

Minato stepped towards the teleporter, activating it so it took all of them to the closest  
floor before the stairs.

Weaker Shadows crawled away as fast as possible from the charging group, trying to stay  
alive, leaving the pathway to the next floor clear. Shadows remained out of their way  
until the 39th floor where they swarmed. Evokers were drawn, weapons clashed and  
personas summoned in order to keep moving as fast as possible. All opposition was  
destroyed, the last one disappearing before the case to floor 40.

The stairs disappeared, as did the light as they rose onto the landing. It was pitch black,  
the large window blocked by something unseen. Koromaru started growling, eyes  
sharpening, his fur rising on his back and his lips curled, "Grrr..."

Something slithered against the glass, making everyone freeze. Moonlight began to fill  
the room as the Shadow crept back. More and more was illuminated, and soon,  
everyone's eyes widened as the scene was revealed.

It was almost as Fuuka saw the night before. Mitsuru, her hair, spilling over her shoulders  
and blood streaming down from multiple cuts and gashes covering her body, the most  
from her wrist and neck, and she was surrounded by eight large, curved, rib-like  
appendages, folded out like an open flower. She was bound back by black tendrils  
wrapped around her arms and legs, each one making contact with some of the draining  
blood. Same as last night, she remained motionless.

Minato was too dumbstruck to stop Akihiko as he walked by, his eyes glued on Mitsuru.

"Senpai! Stop!" Yukari yelled as Akihiko almost walked into the Shadow's waiting trap.  
He blinked and jumped back as the ribs snapped shut, sealing Mitsuru away. The Shadow  
began to move. Two, massive claws smashed into the scarlet ground and its masked face  
appeared, eyes leering at Akihiko, who remained still. Its jaws split wide and it let out an  
echoing roar.

S.E.E.S. regrouped, holding their weapons at the ready and Fuuka disappeared within  
Juno, ready to support. It was time to finish this.

oOoOoOo

Me: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Picup: RAWR! KICK SOME ASS!

Me: RAWR!

Picup: RAWR!

Me: RAW-- (_burps_) ...

Picup: ... eheh... Ehehehe...

Me: Dang carbonated water...

REVIEW!


	9. The Fight

Me: FIGHT!

Picup: Attack!

Me: Battle!

Picup: ... Bloodshed!

Me: ...uh! Dammit!

Picup: Hah! I win!

Me: Damn you! My brain's fried!

Picup: (_cheering_) Yeah! I won!

Me: Grr... Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: (_GS looks around_) The author doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus does. I  
don't see why I keep reading this script... it never changes...

Me: Oh fine...

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 9: The Fight

oOoOoOo

"Fuuka! We need an analyzes, quick!" Minato yelled as they surrounded the Shadow.

"Right, I'll get it as fast as I can!" Fuuka replied and began to concentrate. Minato turned  
back towards the Shadow, drawing his evoker, "Gotta take a chance... Orpheus!"

There was a bang and the harp-wielding persona emerged, strumming his hand along the  
strings. Fire burst before the Shadow, but it just cringed at the flames glancing off its  
body, moving forward.

"Tch! Don't tell me...!" Minato hissed as Junpei stepped up, "Trismegistus!"

There was another bang, the winged magician appearing. It flexed its metal wings,  
Agidyne exploding upon the Shadow but once more, it didn't buckle to the attack,  
flinching instead and continuing towards them.

"I got it!" Fuuka exclaimed. She looked startled again, "Just as I feared, the Arcana is  
Death! Be careful and don't use any Bufu skills!"

"Bufu?" Akihiko looked surprised, "... Wait, it already knew what element Mitsuru  
was!?"

"She was targeted specifically..." Aigis said, glaring.

A roar brought attention back to the Shadow as it stopped before them, claws lashing  
forward. They moved around, dodging the claws as they carved and smashed into the  
ground, shockwaves causing some of the group to stumble. Ken jumped back, drawing  
his evoker, "Kala-Nemi!" The blow caused the Shadow to stop its onslaught and it  
rounded on Ken.

"Arwwo!" Koromaru howled, summoning quickly. The eruption of flames made the  
Shadow pause again, whipping around at the small dog. It paused, rising onto its  
malformed back, claws against it sides. It didn't appear to be doing anything until Fuuka  
gasped, "Stop it! Quick! It's healing!"

"What?!" Akihiko yelled and drew his evoker, "Caesar!"

The bolt of lightening broke the Shadow's concentration, but it appeared to be healed a  
great deal already.

"So, it's using Mitsuru to gain power and heal... we have to get her out before we try to  
defeat it!" he yelled. Minato nodded and looked to the group, "Focus all attacks on that  
ribcage!"

"Understood. Athena!" Aigis called. The persona raised it spear and tossed it at the  
Shadow, the attack causing the bones to shudder. Another snarl made the group aware the  
Shadow wasn't going to make this easy, its claws swinging wildly to keep them from  
attacking or summoning. Minato stepped in front of Yukari, blocking the claw as it fell  
towards them, "Yukari! Now!"

"Right!" she stepped back, drawing out her evoker. "Isis!"

The bang signaled Minato to move as the Egyptian named persona rose, casting its wings  
skyward and summoning Garudyne. The bones shivered under the attack but held still,  
the Shadow more vindictive towards them. Fuuka let out a small scream as the Shadow  
changed towards her but Junpei stepped in the way, evoker against his head, "Oh no you  
don't!"

Trismegistus appeared before Junpei and Fuuka, charging the oncoming Shadow itself,  
and making the first crack in the bone barrier.

"Alright!" Junpei cheered, the Shadow stumbling back. Minato twirled his evoker  
towards his head, "Orpheus!"

The foolish Harper appeared again, swinging its stringed instrument against the crack  
cage and making it grow considerably. "Ken! Koromaru! Get it!" Minato yelled, ducking  
from another swing at him. Ken stepped forward, "Check this out!"

The burst and shattering of glass announced the reawakening of Kala-Nemi, the Justice  
persona raising its stiff arm high and slamming it against the cage. The Shadow snarled  
as it hit home, the rib barrier snapping further to a close point of breaking. Koromaru  
bounded forward, "Arrwwo!!"

Cerberus howled to the sky as well, Agidyne bursting on the barrier. The bones shattered  
in the explosion, pieces flying to the ground. Akihiko broke into a sprint towards the  
writhing Shadow, Mitsuru the only one in his sight.

Leering eyes focused in on Akihiko as he approached and the Shadow roared, claws  
charging towards him. Athena and Isis appeared, diverting the Shadow's attention and  
attacks, giving Akihiko an opening.

He leapt, landing within the mass of muck that made up the Shadow and began to climb.  
The Shadow's body came to life, reacting violently to his presence, tendrils rising before  
him.

"Dammit! Get out of my way!" he yelled, pulling his fist up and back, punching the  
closest one to him. It screeched, disappearing but more replaced it, reaching towards him,  
snapping viciously.

Akihiko couldn't hang back and fight them off, Mitsuru needed help now. He started  
climbing through the snapping fangs, letting them cut his skin and clothes, but he had to  
recoil as one caught him in the brow. Blood started to run into his eye, but he continued  
up, finally reaching Mitsuru. His hands tore the tendrils from her ankles and the Shadow  
shifted.

"Argh!" the Shadow's claw was attempting to rip him away, but Minato jump forward,  
swinging his sword into the Shadow's side. Junpei joined in, logging the two-handed  
sword deep into its back. Yukari raised her bow, notching an arrow and shot the Shadow  
in the neck. Ken swung his spear around, Koromaru balancing on the flat part of the  
bladed end and launched the canine towards the Shadow's head, where he gripped down,  
dagger digging into its mask. A bang sounded again but this time, it was Aigis aiming her  
gun towards the Shadow's mid back.

The Shadow released Akihiko, turning towards the surrounding S.E.E.S. members  
angrily. Mitsuru was limp in his arms as he removed the rest of the tendrils holding her in  
place, her head resting against his chest. He turned to jump down but felt something  
slither around his own arm, tearing his glove and cutting deeply into his wrist. He tore his  
arm away and leapt before anymore could seize him or Mitsuru.

Minato watched as Akihiko dodged the Shadow, Mitsuru in his grasp and turned towards  
the group, "Full Assault! Now!"

The sounds of battle faded from Akihiko's hearing as he moved away, kneeling down  
and looking at Mitsuru. He cupped her face, gazing at her deadened eyes, feeling his  
heart sink. Her skin was ghostly pale and freezing to the touch, but he felt relief flood his  
entire being when he noticed she was still breathing.

"Don't die Mitsuru... please, hold on just a little longer..." he whispered.

"Shit!"

"Ah!"

"Akihiko-senpai! Look out!" Minato yelled. Akihiko looked up, eyes wide as he spotted  
the Shadow barreling towards him and Mitsuru, abandoning the other injured S.E.E.S.  
members. The tendrils from its body writhed wildly, reaching forward. He felt his anger  
burn to life and he set Mitsuru down carefully before standing, not breaking his eye  
contact with the Shadow. He reached into his pack, drawing Mitsuru's evoker, and  
brought it to his forehead.

"Senpai, is that...?!" Yukari exclaimed.

Akihiko nodded, "She would've continued fighting..."

The Shadow was a few feet away, a roar ripping through its jaws. Akihiko closed his  
eyes, pulling the trigger, and hissed through gritted teeth, "Caesar!"

The next thing he knew was pain surging through his skull as the evoker clicked like it  
had been an actual gun instead. The emperor persona appeared none-the-less and the  
Shadow froze, watching transfixed as the sword stabbed forward, logging directly in its  
forehead, splitting the mask clean in two. Claws stopped moving, the tendrils quivering  
and the Shadow collapsed, the sword splitting its head open. It disappeared in a poof of  
smoke and Caesar drew back to Akihiko.

Akihiko clutched his head, blood seeping between his fingers and racing down his arm as  
well. Pain continued to throb from the evoker's blast point, his head spinning. He fell  
backwards, slamming into the ground, blinking blood from his eyes and tried to remain  
awake.

Footsteps pounded against the ground and there were voices yelling, but he couldn't  
make them out. Faintly, right next to him, he heard Mitsuru's shallow breathing, but he  
couldn't see her at all. Finally, everything became black.

oOoOoOo

Me: And that's two down.

Picup: ...

Me: Yeah, now Akihiko can't come back to the author section!

Picup: They can still...

Me: Who?

Picup: Them. (_points_)

Me: ... (_looks back to see Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis, Ken, and Koromaru_) ...damn.  
(_runs_)

Remaining P3 cast: (_chases_)

Picup: Ehehe...

REVIEW!


	10. The Emergency

Me: We got bleeders!

Picup: Call the ambulance!

Me: TC gang! Assemble!

Picup: Hold it! It's still 2009 in Persona 3!

Me: Ah! I've been contradicted!

Picup: Haha!

Me: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom and Trauma Center belongs to Atlus. Haha!

Picup: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus owns it, just like Trauma  
Center.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 10: The Emergency

oOoOoOo

Sirens wailed loudly as the ambulances rushed to the hospital, the workers trying  
desperately to keep Mitsuru and Akihiko alive, their flesh wounds bleeding out of control  
now that they were out of the Dark Hour.

The ER doors burst open as the emergency vehicles' wheels screeched to a halt. Doctors  
flooded to both, pulling the stretchers out quickly, the job of supplying oxygen handed  
off to the ER attendee.

"What do we have?"

"Two teens found outside of their school! Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada, the same  
age and the same grade! Both have multiple knife wounds, the most severe being on their  
wrists. Another has been located on Kirijo's throat and Sanada has what looks like a  
gunshot wound."

"Damn... what's their status?"

"Kirijo-san has lost approximately 500 cc of blood while Sanada-san is down by 300 cc.  
They're losing more every minute and both pulses are dropping rapidly. Kirijo almost went  
into a cardiac arrest and Sanada is cutting close to mild shock."

"I want these two cross-matched and prepped for blood transfusions! Get their lacerations  
closed and treat anything else you come across, now!"

"Right!"

The other S.E.E.S. members ran into the ER waiting room just in time to see the doctors  
wheeling their senpais away. "Oh my...!" a nurse spotted them and was joined by several  
more, taking them for treatment as well.

"Wait! What about our senpais?!" Junpei exclaimed, trying to escape the nurse's grasp.  
The nurse shook her head, "You can't go into the resuscitation area! Doctors only and  
you need tending!"

"We need another nurse!" a doctor hollered and a nurse ran off, disappearing into the ER.

oOoOoOo

"She's bleeding out!" a doctor shouted, holding a gauze pad tightly against Mitsuru's  
wrist but it was dying red quickly. The physician tending to her neck, which had  
fortunately stopped bleeding, gasped and looked up at the life monitor. Her vitals were  
crashing, heart rate dropping, and a long beep started filling the small room. Mitsuru had  
stopped inhaling the oxygen supplied through the mask.

"Where the hell are those transfusions!?"

There was a high pitch whirring noise as the Defibrillator charged, a doctor picking up  
the pads, yelling, "Clear!"

The long beep continued and they continued trying to resuscitate her, charging the  
defibrillator again. The vitals returned, but they remained in a danger zone. Doctors  
rushed to close all the 'stab' wounds, still fighting with her wrist.

It wasn't going well with Akihiko either, worst, he wasn't as unconscious as the doctors  
and nurses were hoping. First to notice was the nurse suturing his forehead. She cut the  
thread just in time as his eyes snapped open. Searing pain swallowed his senses, but he  
remained awake, everything swimming before his vision.

"I thought you used anesthesia!"

"He appeared unconscious like Kirijo!"

"'Appeared' isn't putting him back to sleep now is it!?"

'_Kirijo... Mitsuru!' _Akihiko's attention swam towards the other patient, her red locks  
spilling over the table bed she rested on. Tools and bandages rested on a tray along with  
IV bags filled with blood, one already dripping into her IV. His eyes widened as the  
doctors opened her mouth, inserting a breathing tube down her throat.

"M-Mitsuru!" his voice cracked to life and he tugged his wrist away from the tending  
doctor bandaging it. He was trying to rise from his own stretcher, but was instantly  
swarmed, the doctors pinning him down.

"Sanada, stay calm! We're treating her right now!" one yelled but the teen continued to  
struggle against the employees. The doors swung open and another person ran in, pulling  
a capped syringe out of their white lab coat, "Give me his IV line!"

Akihiko felt someone grab his hand roughly, holding in place as the person uncapped the  
syringe with clear liquid and jabbed it into the IV hub. There was a wave of cold in his  
hand at the point where the IV needle entered his vein. Erratic beeping flooded the room,  
grabbing the doctors' attention.

"She's crashing again!"

"Charge the defibrillator!"

_Beep..._

Akihiko's breath caught in his throat and his struggles stopped as he heard Mitsuru's  
pulse flat line. Everything else drowned out and the rushing blurs of doctors seemed  
nothing as he stared at that machine with the flat green line, still holding a long, steady  
beep. He didn't feel it a nurse placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, attention  
still locked on that one machine that wasn't changing.

The shouting exchanged was becoming inaudible and something was beginning to numb  
his entire body. The anesthesia was starting to overwhelm him, darkness creeping into his  
sight.

'_No...Mitsuru...!'_ Akihiko thought, trying to fight the effects, but his eyes were starting to  
close. The last thing before total darkness once more was the doctors still trying to bring  
her back, the long beep infecting his mind.

'_I failed... Miki... Shinji...'_

oOoOoOo

Forced into another room, the S.E.E.S. members (minus Aigis and Koromaru) were being  
treated as well for their minor injuries when a doctor walked in, pulling off his mask.

"You're the ones who called in the cases of Kirijo and Sanada?" he asked, looking at  
them closely. Minato nodded slowly, matching the doctor's gaze with his almost vacant  
one. The doctor grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat, bowing his head towards the  
tiles. They watched him in silence, dreading the news he had to say. The doctor's head  
rose, "How do you know these two?"

"... They're our senpais at school..." Minato answered after a brief pause. The doctor  
sighed, smoothing his hair back with a hand. Fuuka was starting to shake, "Is something  
wrong?"

"...We're struggling to stabilize them..." the doctor replied. Everyone looked shocked as  
the doctor continued, "Sanada was still conscious when we were suturing and stopping  
the bleeding. He immediately started to try and get up to reach Kirijo... that started  
ripping his bandages and stitches. We had to knock him out, but he was stunned for a  
long time when..."

"... Did... something happen to Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari asked frightened at what the  
response would be. The doctor, once again, turned his eyes towards the tiles, "... She had  
a second cardiac arrest when he woke up."

"What?!" Junpei exclaimed, "A second?! ...But she's fine now... right?"

The doctor shook his head slowly and Fuuka gasped.

"She's not stabilizing. We're giving her blood right now, but her wrist refuses to stop  
bleeding long enough for us to suture the vein closed. I'm also to believe that there might  
be an internal injury and now she won't breathe without help," the doctor explained, "Her  
chances of pulling through are falling... I'm very sorry..."

"But she can't! You have to save her!" Ken exclaimed. Akihiko had been so desperate to  
find Mitsuru and to save her from the Shadow, it wasn't fair. The doctor shrunk at his  
outcry, "We're doing our best right now! If we could..."

"Doctor, you need to come, quick!" a nurse yelled, her hands on the door frame, panting  
to catch her breath. The doctor rose, blinking, "What is it?"

"It's happening again! We need help!"

"What?!"

They ran from the room, leaving the bewildered and distraught S.E.E.S. members to think  
and, in Fuuka's case, pray.

oOoOoOo

Me: I'm mean aren't I?

Picup: Yes! Yes you are!

Me: (_cowers_) Nyaro...

Picup: Keep typing you... you... cliffhanger!

Me: NOOO!! (_falls. Looks up after a second_) My normal beta reader was busy. Sorry  
about any mistakes!

REVIEW!


	11. The Remaining

Me: (_hit by a rock_) Ow... what the hell?

Picup: (_shakes head_) Not me...

Me: Then who... oh... (_Gekkoukan High students are in the room along with P3 fans_)  
Uh... I can't type with you guys there...

Students: (_glare_)

P3 Fans: (_glare as well_)

Me: (_stares_) ...

Students and Fans: (_walk out finally_)

Me: ... Ok, back to typing.

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 3 because it belongs to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 11: The Remaining

oOoOoOo

"Akihiko-senpai?" Minato asked, stepping into the hospital room with Yukari, Junpei and  
Fuuka. Their senior was sitting up in his bed, gazing out the window, the setting sun  
casting light into the room, dying orange and red fading to a mocking twilight purple.  
Slowly, he turned his attention toward them. That look was still there, the same, heart  
wrenching, sorrowful gaze he had for the past week was in his tired grey eyes. Minato  
remembered the look back when Shinjirou died and now he was afraid it wasn't going to  
leave.

"Hey..." he responded dully, watching them as they moved towards the bed, taking seats  
in the chairs supplied. Yukari set a small folder with homework on Akihiko's side table,  
which was overflowing in unopened 'Get Well' cards and wilting flowers, mostly from  
girls and others, actually opened, from the boxing team.

Silence filled the room, nobody sure what to say or do. Junpei wasn't able to find a witty  
joke or comment for the situation; even he knew when somebody was suffering. Yukari  
felt the ache as well. She had started to really understand her red-headed senior: her guilt,  
her pain, and her determination. There was no ounce of cheery content in the room.

"I'm sorry..." Fuuka finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Her hands were playing  
with her skirt nervously, her head bowed as everyone looked at her. "I... I should've  
thought more about that Shadow when it appeared," she admitted, "I shouldn't have left it  
as nothing more than a wandering remnant..."

Akihiko shook his head mutely, looking down as his hand as he spoke, "The Shadow  
appeared after she left. It was waiting for her and I drove her into its trap..." He closed his  
eyes, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows, hissing under his breath, "I couldn't save  
any of them... first Miki... then Shinji... and now Mitsuru..."

"Senpai..." Yukari said quietly, but he wasn't listening. Minato wasn't sure what to do  
either. The fight had fled, leaving the shell of their once proud senpai nothing but a  
broken young man with the three people closest to him dead. Akihiko sighed heavily and  
looked out the window once more.

"What did you two argue about?" Junpei asked quietly, his leg twitching nervously.  
Akihiko just chuckled darkly, "What does it matter? I can't apologize for it... not face to  
face anyway..."

"Akihiko-senpai..." Minato said quietly. Akihiko dropped his gaze to his hands and he  
blinked slowly. He didn't look up as he asked, "... what do I do now?"

Everyone looked at him, shocked. He turned his head back to the window and fell silent  
as he was done talking for today. Minato noticed that too. Everyday they had come to  
visit, Akihiko either talked very little or not at all. It seemed reality was just crashing  
down on him today. The navy-haired teen sighed and rose from his chair, "We'll see you  
tomorrow senpai..."

The younger students moved out one by one, Minato hanging back for a second. He  
pulled something out of his pocket and set it on Akihiko's bedside table, above the  
folder containing his school work. Minato looked at Akihiko one more time before  
leaving the room finally, closing the door quietly.

Once alone, the creeping twilight his only company, Akihiko turned, looking at the folder  
and the small item Minato had left. Slowly and ever so carefully, he picked it up in his IV  
hand.

oOoOoOo

Akihiko snapped awake, breathing hard, his fingers grasping the hospital sheets tightly.  
His head throbbed at the sudden movement and he leaned back slightly to lose the dizzy  
spell setting in. It was dark, he guessed the early hours of the next morning, but he was  
recalling the visit from yesterday. For some reason, only bits and pieces were returning.  
He loosened his grip on the sheets and frowned, shaking his head.

He looked down at his hands, at his bandaged arm to the IV still in his vein. That was it.  
He had been hoping it was all a bad dream of some kind, but it was the truth. No boxing  
match would ever result in a cut artery, nor would it leave a red, silk ribbon in his hands.  
Wait, silk ribbon?

He looked at it, recognizing it in a second. It was the tattered remains of Mitsuru's  
ribbon, the one she always wore, the one she must have been wearing in Tartarus. A  
small note was attached to it.

'_Akihiko-Senpai_

_After the Shadow was defeated, it dropped this. You should hold onto it instead of us._

_Minato'_

His eyes stung as he looked away from the note and back at the ribbon. His fingers  
wrapped around it, his whole form shaking as he brought it to his chest. Tears silently  
began to fall, landing on the torn remains.

"I'm sorry Mitsuru..." he whispered, taking in a shuddering breath, "I wish I could tell  
you face to face... but I failed to save you in time. I don't know what to do..."

The room seemed darker the longer he remained sitting there.

"I wanted to wake up... for this all to be a nightmare and turn out it's just a regular day,  
with you by my side, waking me up for oversleeping..." he said quietly, "Anything other  
than this... I-I can't accept you're gone like everyone else... tell me it's a bad dream!  
Wake me up... please..."

"_...!"_

oOoOoOo

Me: ... I listened to Keane's 'A Bad Dream' too many times again.

Picup: ...

Me: What? That thing you suggested is in the next chapter.

Picup: Oh good... but that's not it.

Me: (_holds up Grape_) Sic' them boy!

Grape (aka Mold Blob (use to be food)): (_attacks P3 fans and Gekkoukan High Students  
outside the door_)

Me: I love that miscooked food thing... (_smiles_) Oh yeah, I'm not finished here.  
Ehehehe... AHAHAH!

Picup: Oh no... the crazy laugh again...

REVIEW!


	12. The Reunion

Me: Chapter 12 already... hm...

Picup: What are you thinking about?

Me: Stuff... what else?

Picup: (_shrugs_) I dunno... I'm not you.

Me: True... well, let's get started.

GS: So Trauma Center quoted.

Disclaimer: (_World appears_) The author doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 12: The Reunion

oOoOoOo

_Empty and daunting, her eyes glazed over as she looked into the empty plain she had grown use  
to over the unknown hours she had been stuck here. The pain that throbbed and stung  
mercilessly vanished long ago as did her vision of the Shadow surrounding her, tearing at her  
flesh for blood and growing in size and strength._

_Mitsuru had no memory of arriving in the blue gown or the small white band attached to her  
wrist, just the cries for both rescuing and death, and a wish for someone or something to take her  
away. Her silent prayers seemed to be answered, but then why was her head beginning to throb._

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Was it because... she was forgetting something? If  
she was, was it really that important?

_The ache gradually moved to her chest and she turned her gaze to the side, confused. Maybe it  
wasn't something, but more someone._

"Mitsuru!"

_Mitsuru looked up, aware that her surroundings had changed now. The haunting green twilight  
of the Dark Hour hung overhead, the charcoal coffins shimmering with red ominous light. In the  
distance, she made out two figures, both males, both at least junior high and both looking  
around. They appeared as nothing but silhouettes to her as they both looked around in a frenzied  
panic._

"Where is she?!"

"Shit! I knew splitting up tonight was a bad idea!"

"Say something next time!"

_Those voices... they sounded so familiar yet she couldn't recall. Faintly, she heard a small cry  
too far from a scream for them to hear and unfortunately, it was coming from behind her and  
they were turning away. Mitsuru frowned, her brows furrowed and the urge to call to them rose,  
but she stopped. If they couldn't see her, then she doubted they would hear her either._

Turning around, she listened for the faint voice once more and began to track it down. The city,  
it felt like she had been in this very place before but her head hurt just trying to remember and  
the band against her arm still confused her. Into the alley she walked, the small cries getting  
louder until finally, she heard a thump against the ground. Her leg started to throb and she  
looked down, her eyes widening when she noticed there were four fine cuts on her leg, "...!"

"Stupid shadow... Uh!"

_Mitsuru limped forward, steadying herself on the wall and gasped as she turned the corner. She  
had to blink several times before deciding she wasn't just seeing things. What she saw was  
herself but with shorter hair and a familiar blue headband. The uniform her younger self was  
wearing was from junior high but one white sock was torn and covered in blood. Young Mitsuru  
Kirijo was unable to move, her leg bleeding profusely and leaving her open prey. She was  
already covered in bruises and minor injuries but that one was by far worse as it had most likely  
torn the muscle as well._

_The young red head looked up sharply at the sound of movement. It was a squelching noise  
recognizable in an instant. A blue masked shadow appeared, looking at the young girl, excited at  
the sight of her bloodied leg as she attempted to crawl back. The Maya crawled forward, its  
grubby hands reaching for her leg, grasping her ankle and pulling her towards it. _"Ah! Let me  
go!"_ she exclaimed, reaching for her abandoned rapier. Her fingers grasped the hilt and she  
swung around, cutting its arm off. It roared and the severed arm writhed as she moved back  
quickly. More Mayas emerged at the roar and started moving towards the cornered girl._

"Sanada-san... Aragaki-san..."

_She whispered, shaking._

_Mitsuru looked at her younger self, her eyes wide. W-Who did she call for? Why did those names  
ring a bell?_

_Her younger self was backed into the wall and the same Maya grabbed her ankle with a rough  
tug. She struck out with her rapier again but the Maya raised a claw and swatted the blade to the  
side. It left her hand and landed with a clatter against the ground. The other Mayas swarms and  
moved the rapier out of range and out of sight. Mitsuru could see her younger self fighting to  
hold herself together in the situation, but for an instant, it slipped._

"Akihiko! Shinjirou!"

"_...!" Mitsuru took a sharp inhale of breath at the names, a spark going off in her mind. She  
glanced back at the sound of footsteps and saw the two boys appear around the corner, weapons  
drawn. They instantly attacked the shadows._

_As she watched, the more she remembered everything. She held her head tightly as she fell to her  
knees, gritting her teeth. "W-What is this?" she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly._

"_You tell me Mitsuru..." a deep voice growled. Her auburn eyes snapped open and she looked  
up, "S-Shinjirou...?"_

_Indeed, standing before her was the deceased teen, his untidy brown hair held down by a black  
beanie and his eyes, as always, cold and leering at her. His hands were stuffed in his trench coat  
pocket and he blinked, "Well? Why the hell are you here?"_

"_I... I don't..." she replied, looking away from him. He frowned, "You don't know this is the  
dead plain?"_

"_D-Dead plain?!" Mitsuru gasped and furrowed her brows. So, death had finally been granted.  
Shinjirou let out a small snort of what sounded like disgust, "Yeah, but why the hell are you  
here? Have you even seen what your being here has done?"_

_Slowly, she shook her head. He closed his eyes and turned around, walking off into the empty  
plain. He looked back for a second, "Well? Are you just going to stand there?"_

_She looked around for a second and then took a step forward. Shinjirou looked back and kept  
walking, knowing she wasn't too far behind. The area soon faded, replaced slowly by that of the  
lounge at the dorm. SEES was sitting in the room, gaze distant and no words exchanged. Fuuka,  
in particular, had her head bowed and was leaning against Junpei. Junpei, in turn, had his arm  
wrapped around the young girl in an attempt to comfort her. Ken was kneeled next to Koromaru  
whose ears were flat and his tail still while Aigis stood next to them. Yukari sat alone on the  
second couch, looking at her lap with an almost intent._

_The door opened and everyone looked up, watching as Minato entered the dorm, closing the  
door carefully._

"Well? How is he?"_ Yukari asked as the navy-haired teen took a seat next to her. Minato let out  
a heavy sigh and shook his head, _"The nurses said he was sleeping, but when they went in  
earlier, he was staring at the ribbon. He actually didn't notice them."

_Mitsuru observed the entire scene and then turned away, "A-Are they talking about Akihiko?"_  
"_... Yeah. He's been in the hospital for a week since they tried to save you," Shinjirou replied.  
She looked up sharply, "They came to Tartarus?!" _

"_No shit... and the results weren't what they were hoping for," he grumbled. He turned away  
and walked off, disappearing through the dorm wall. Mitsuru followed close behind as they  
walked along the streets of Iwatodai. Time seemed to fly, the Dark Hour appearing to flash by  
and soon, they were standing in front of the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. They entered, walking  
by the few employees on late night shift and stopping before a dark room. Shinjirou stepped to  
the side and looked at Mitsuru, expecting her to go in first._

_Her auburn eyes looked at the door and she took a deep breath before stepping through the door.  
She looked at the only occupied bed, moving closer to see who it was and gasped, "Akihiko...!"_

Akihiko continued to slumber, his hand clasping a tattered red ribbon tightly. She sensed  
Shinjirou walk up behind her, "That's the only thing SEES could give Aki after defeating the  
shadow. The last thing he saw before the doctors put him to sleep was you flat lining. For all he  
knows, you're dead..." 

"_What?!" Mitsuru looked at Shinjirou, "I'm dead?" _

"_No... you're in a coma, but the doctors haven't approached Aki because he's been like this," he  
muttered, "Dammit Mitsuru, Aki needs you back."_

"_And if not for him, for what you promised..."_

"_...!" Mitsuru turned around. Sharp features, graying hair and one black eye patch, Takenaru  
Kirijo was watching her closely, his hand in his suit pocket. He sighed, "Mitsuru, have you  
forgotten why you fight again? I thought you had a resolution..." _

"_Father... I did but..." she started but Takenaru shook his disappointed, "I thought you knew  
better than to give up Mitsuru..."_

"_...You're right... I'm sorry father... I guess I let a small argument on where my loyalty lied  
mixed with my ultimate goal," she sighed, bowing her head, "And Shinjirou, I should've realized  
what would happen... I'm ready to go back." _

"_... Aki wants you to wake him up. Make sure you do," Shinjirou said and smirked. Mitsuru  
smiled and look at the two, "Thank you... Goodbye Shinjirou... goodbye father..."_

oOoOoOo

Akihiko continued his restless slumber, trying to ignore the light of the sun flooding into the  
window. It was almost trying to sooth him but he refused, grasping the ribbon tighter in his hand.  
Something warm rested upon said hand suddenly and he tried to pull away. The grip was tight  
and refused to let go in fear of losing the last thing by which he could remember Mitsuru, but he  
stopped when he realized the hand wasn't trying to take away the ribbon, it was just resting  
curled around his fist.

"Akihiko... Its time to wake up..."

The voice was soft yet forceful and commanding and it made his eyes snap open. He recognized  
it in an instant and shot up, his hand still in the person's grasp. Her auburn eyes were focused on  
his hand with the ribbon, though she was keenly aware of his grey eyes looking at her, wide with  
shock. His fist unclenched and the ribbon landed in her hand. Finally, her eyes rose and locked  
on his, a small smile gracing her lips, "Good morning Akihiko..."

oOoOoOo

Me: No it's not the last chapter. The next one might be... or the next one because I don't like odd  
chapter endings.

Picup: Oh good...

Me: Damn this chapter is like... the longest out of all of them.

Picup: And getting longer the more you type down here.

Me: (_looks_) Dammit... XD

REVIEW!


	13. The Fold

Me: 13... I like that number.

Picup: Is this the last chapter?

Me: We'll see... but the sooner I finish this... the sooner I finish Hidden Hour Hold and Delphi  
and then I can work on Journey Home!

Picup: Yay!

Game: Yay!

Me and Picup: ...

Game: ... What?

Me: Uhm... disclaimer please?

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 3 because Atlus does... she just writes fanfictions  
and draws.

Me: Hey! No fun...

Picup: When you get to Game Designing, maybe you can own your own stuff for once.

Me: Nyaro...

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 13: The Fold

oOoOoOo

RIIIIINNNNNGGG!

The final bell was sharp, piercing Minato's ears. He snapped up, wide awake for a second before  
yawning and rubbing his eyes. Nobody got any sleep last night. The knowledge of their senpais'  
fall was hitting the final stages of trying to accept.

Minato looked over at Junpei, seeing he was awake from the bell yet remained with his head  
down on the desk, resting on his folded arms, watching as the other students filed out like  
nothing had happened. Yukari turned around in her seat and looked at the two of them, "...  
Who's getting Akihiko-senpai's homework today?"

"I'm getting whatever cards are in his locker today..." Junpei mumbled, tipping his hat forward,  
"I think Fuuka was getting it today though..."

"I will pick up Amada-san from school and meet you at the hospital," Aigis said suddenly. They  
didn't notice her walk up behind them.

Yukari nodded, "Alright Aigis."

The blonde android nodded and walked towards the door as it opened, passing Fuuka as the teal-  
haired girl walked in. She paused, watching Aigis leave for a moment before looking at them,  
"Well... I got Akihiko-senpai's homework... and the class notes..."

"... Let's go see if he's ready to leave then..." Minato sighed, rising to his feet. A few students  
remained other than them, talking in hushed voices about the current events while a few cast  
them sympathetic looks.

"_They knew Mitsuru-senpai right?"_

"_Yeah, she only came in here to talk to them..."_

Minato, Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka walked quickly down the hall, trying to ignore the 'whispers'  
of the other students. At least they were pleasant up until they stepped outside. God, it was that  
same group of girls huddled near the gate. They all looked up as they walked passed, all sighing  
sadly as they, of course, didn't see the boy they were fawning over.

"_Wah! I hope he comes back soon!"_

"_I heard he was in a coma."_

"_What? No! I saw him at the hospital the other day... well, I didn't visit him personally, but I saw  
him in his room."_

"_You didn't talk to him?!"_

"_You try getting pass those nurses... They said something about needing to recover mentally."_

"_You think he's upset over Mitsuru-senpai?"_

"_I doubt it."_

Yukari rolled her eyes as they passed the gates, "Just like those fan girls... They don't care about  
Mitsuru-senpai."

"Anyone close to him is an enemy to them," Junpei replied, rolling his eyes. Fuuka sighed and  
looked at the ground, frowning, "Do you think he'll ever recover from this?"

Minato stopped walking, everyone stopping as well and staring at the sullen boy. He tossed his  
head, flipping his hair for a moment before replying, "I... really don't know this time. I wasn't  
sure about Shinjirou-senpai's death..."

"I see," Fuuka muttered, falling into step with Junpei.

Yukari sighed, "We'll just have to see when we get there..."

oOoOoOo

They paused, unsure of how to access the situation before them.

Akihiko's hospital door was close, but that wasn't what was keeping them out.

It was the two silhouettes inside, the two sitting EXTREMELY close to each other hidden behind  
a curtain.

The most startling fact was the second figure (determined as female by Junpei (where is he  
looking?)) was moving closer to the first one who remained still.

"Should we do something?" Fuuka whispered.

The three looked at her, surprised, "Like what?"

"Hold on...!" Yukari gasped, looking into the window.

They all looked again, eyes wide as they two figures' faces moved closer.

Junpei got up quickly and ripped the door open, "Akihiko-senpai! You can't...!"

"Iori-san..."

Ken appeared from behind the curtain, glowering. Junpei jumped as the other three came in,  
looking closely at Ken. The fifth-grader sighed, "Now I have to start at the top... Sorry..."

"Don't worry Amada... we can start at the top..."

That voice was instantly recognized and all four looked at the bed, realizing the two people  
sitting on it. Akihiko, of course, sat there, a light pink hue on his face as his silver eyes looked  
away from the group quickly. Casting a glance over her shoulder at them, her auburn eyes  
piercing as always, Mitsuru watched them, a smile forming on her lips, "How was school  
today?"

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei exclaimed simultaneously, immediately lunging at  
the red-haired woman, and hugging her tightly. She laughed softly as they hugged her, not even  
remotely startled at their actions. Minato sent a quizzical glance at Akihiko, who just nodded his  
head towards Ken. Ken noticed and looked over to Aigis, trying to hide the creeping blush.

Minato walked over to Akihiko, "What's the news?"

"She was in a coma," Akihiko said, smiling calmly but his eyebrow twitched with annoyance as  
he continued, "Why the doctors didn't tell anyone, I don't know… she woke me up this  
morning."

"Woke you up?" Minato asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akihiko nodded again, "Apparently, I wanted her to wake me…. That's what she told me  
anyway."

Both of them looked towards the other, Mitsuru telling them what happened.

"I was coming back to the dorm," she said, shaking her head, "But that's when the Shadow  
appeared… it was nothing more than a giant Maya at the time I believe, but its arcana was  
unreadable, Artemisia couldn't tell me. I have to admit, I found that abnormal."

"When we fought it… the arcana was Death," Fuuka said. Mitsuru looked at the younger girl,  
surprised, "Hmm… that's very peculiar… then again, it must have changed after it started…"

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room.

Mitsuru shook her head, "You should return to the dorm and get some rest… you might not have  
school tomorrow, but at least six hours of sleep is essential for good health."

Minato smiled slightly, "Alright… come on you guys…"

"W-W-What!? We just got here though!" Junpei exclaimed, but Yukari got the hint as well.  
Aigis looked at Ken, who nodded, and both left quickly to be followed by Fuuka. Shortly after,  
Minato and Yukari practically dragged Junpei out to leave their two senpais alone.

"... Mitsuru, I…" Akihiko started but Mitsuru shook her head, her expression soft, "It's alright…  
we shouldn't have let that petty argument escalate into a ridiculous fight… Tell me, were you  
sleeping at all when you were looking for the Shadow?"

"… Yeah…" he muttered, scratching his head.

She moved closer to him, frowning, "You're lying… you didn't get any sleep…"

He moved back, nervous, and cast his eyes away from hers, "… I got enough before we came to  
get you."

"That's not the point Akihiko…" she sighed, "You worry me when you don't take your health  
into consideration."

"Mitsuru!" he exclaimed, "If I did, we wouldn't have made it in time! You would've been  
dead…! I can't lose someone else…"

Mitsuru didn't have a response, looking at him forlornly, "… Just… get some sleep… we'll talk  
later."

She rose to her feet and turned away, but his calloused hand caught her wrist before she even  
took one step, "Wait..!"

She didn't attempt to pull away nor did she move forward, but she did turn her head slightly to  
show she was listening. Now that he had her attention, he completely forgot what he was going  
to say. His cheeks turned faintly red as he looked up, finding she was smirking back at him, but  
not in a teasing manner. Her wrist escaped his grasp, her hand taking hold of his instead and she  
took a seat on his bed, "I won't leave… if that's what you want…"

"… Thanks," he said quietly. His fingers intertwined with hers as he closed his eyes and  
remained such long after sleep had consumed him.

oOoOoOo

Me: A whole month!? Holy shit!

Picup and Game: Oh, you just cussed in your Author section!

Me: … uh, oopsy… ehehe..

Picup: (_hits over the head_) Bad author bad!

Me: T.T That's not helping me get over Writer's Block! And the next chapter is the last!

REVIEW!


	14. The End

Me: Time to end this! I miss my copy of Persona 3 now! T.T

Picup: You'll get it back… someday.

Me: Yeah, SOMEDAY…

Picup: (_sweat drops_) D-Don't worry…

GS: Just type so we get more Derek and Angie fluff soon…

Me and Picup: (_sweat drop_) …

GS: … what?

Me: Oh, nothing! Let's go!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus… just like  
Trauma Center… XDDD

oOoOoOo

Imperfect Arcana

Chapter 14: The End

oOoOoOo

December 31st, 2009…

It was time for a decision to be made… for memories to be lost, or an almost impossible battle to  
come forth in a months' time.

Minato had disappeared up the stairs with the mysterious boy that everyone had once called a  
close friend. The clock was loud in the heavy silence, everyone within their own thoughts,  
wondering what Minato would choose. They had, of course, voiced their opinions to the SEES  
leader, all ready and willing to fight to the very end if they must, but the outcome rested in his  
hands.

Mitsuru was just as she had been before the incident a few weeks previous, though, a few scars  
remained, faded and almost unnoticeable at first glance. She sat, cross-legged, in her normal  
chair, her eyes closed as she thought. She was weighing both outcomes, favoring facing Nyx  
more and more. It might be impossible, but losing her memories would mean she would wake up  
like it was any other high school kid's day. Her father, she would believe, would've died of a  
mysterious illness, her scars would be unknown, and her running away would be a horrible  
nightmare. Her relationship with Akihiko…

She opened her eyes, looking up at the young, silver-haired man, frowning. Their relationship  
would fall back to close friends, not even teammates. Shinjirou's death… it would be passed as  
gang-related violence. Graduation would come… and they would both walk away, until, of  
course, everyone just died.

Akihiko opened his eyes, sensing someone looking at him. His silver eyes locked with Mitsuru's  
auburn ones and neither looked away. It was almost as though he knew what she was thinking  
and he didn't like it one bit either.

Slowly, Mitsuru closed her eyes and Akihiko looked towards the stairs with everyone else.

….

BANG!

….

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Ryoji appeared, frowning followed by Minato who  
was still as calm as ever.

"I hope you understand what you're doing…" Ryoji said sadly. Slowly, the forlorn boy forced a  
smile and grabbed the door handle, casting a final look around the room, "It was fun while it  
lasted… Goodbye…"

The harbinger left, leaving the SEES members to look at their leader proudly. He simply nodded  
back, a small, boyish smile on his face, "We'll be ready by January 31st… for now, we should all  
get some rest."

"Yeah…! Couldn't agree more!" Junpei said, stretching, "Man, the anticipation was killing me!"  
"Wow, Junpei knows 'anticipation'…" Yukari said, surprised and then giggled, "Nope, the  
world's going to end."

"H-hey! Yuka-tan, that hurts!" Junpei exclaimed, feigning pain. Fuuka giggled as well, "Don't  
worry Junpei-kun, she's just teasing."

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know," Ken commented, walking past the four and upstairs.  
Junpei growled, "Hey! Come back here and say that to my face!"

"Ken-san is just teasing too," Aigis said as she walked passed the enraged Junpei. The teen  
looked at the blonde android as she walked away, scratching his head and muttering,  
"Ouch…burned again…"

The four juniors disappeared slowly, but surely, leaving their senpais alone downstairs. Akihiko  
looked up at Mitsuru, smiling, "I have to thank Minato later for doing this…"

"As will I," Mitsuru said, a small smile appearing on her face too. She rose to her feet and began  
to walk towards the stairs.

"Mitsuru…"

She paused, looking over her shoulder. Akihiko walked up to her, frowning slightly, "What are  
we going to do after this is over?"

"…" she closed her eyes, thinking, but then turned towards him, "I guess… we'll just have to see  
what's in store. Once this is over, we'll talk… and…"

She unbuttoned the cuff of her blouse, revealing the tattered ribbon tied around her wrist. With a  
pull, it came undone and, holding Akihiko's hand, she placed it in his palm. He looked at her,  
confused, "Mitsuru..?"

"Just a reminder in case we both forget," Mitsuru said calmly, closing his hand. He nodded,  
holding the ribbon tightly in his fist.

March 5th, 2010

Akihiko and Mitsuru stood by the railing on the rooftop, everyone else chatting with each other  
on the benches while Minato napped on Aigis's lap.

Reaching into his pocket, Akihiko drew the ribbon forth. It lay untied and unfolded in his palm.  
She smiled, watching as he raised it to the sky and released it, letting the spring gust take it away,  
its crimson melding in with the swirled cherry blossoms.

Only the future lay ahead now.

oOoOoOo

Me: Epic phail at the ending again... (_sits__ in the corner of shame_)

Picup and GS: (_sweat drop_)

Picup: (_pulls out of the corner_) You still have work to do.

Me: Ahaha… I know T.T

REVIEW!


End file.
